life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NotAtHome532/(BtS E3) Convince Sera to meet Rachel Guide
So we all know the infamous ending that you can get, which is where Rachel can meet Sera. Some people have figured out a couple ways on how to do it and have even made guides on doing it, such as saying the correct words to Sera or just simply giving Rachel's bracelet to Sera if you have it with you. Fortunately someone (I do not know who, but whoever it was, thank you very much for posting this) posted a screenshot of the in-game code for the scene where Chloe and Sera talk, and after looking through it, as well as the ending slide code, I have finally compiled a list as well as an explanation on how to actually convince Sera to meet Rachel. Similar to the intimacy level with Rachel for episodes 1 and 2, there is a "convince" level that you have to build up in order to trigger the ending slide where Sera meets Rachel, you have to say certain words in order to build up the convince level for her to meet Rachel. In total, you have to get 4 points or more to trigger that scene, if you do not score 4 points, then Sera will not meet Rachel. And the most important choice you MUST choose, is you have to Tell Rachel Everything, if you instead choose to protect her from the truth, then Sera will not meet Rachel no matter how many points you built up in order to convince her, I know some of you might oppose to that ending due to the devastation it leaves Rachel in, but to be honest with you I think it's best for Rachel to know the truth AND meet her real mother considering we know what happens to her in Life is Strange, and to be technically granted Chloe kind of hints that the Tell Rachel Everything ending is the canon ending, because if you ask her about Rachel's parents, she will say that "they're in denial", not only that, it does not make sense that James or Rose do not play any role in Rachel's disappearance if they are still in good terms with her should Chloe lie to Rachel, but then again, a lot can happen in three years so we really don't know which ending is the true one (or even if there is a true one for that matter). But anyways without further a do, here is a list I have compiled of what you can choose in order to build up the convince level. *Everybody's broken. +1 *I lost my father. +1 *Rachel needs you. +1 *I thought my dad was perfect. +1 *Don't you want to see her? +1 *Remember your letter. (Only available if you read her letter) +2 *Give her Rachel's bracelet. (Only available if you asked for Rachel's bracelet in episode 2) +3 **'Special Note:' If you have already reached 5 points or more, Sera will reject the bracelet. If you have any questions then feel free to ask. Peace. Category:Blog posts